The present invention relates to an opener roll and bearing structure with an opener roll housing arrangement for spinning assemblies. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to such an arrangement for open end spinning assemblies.
In practical spinning operations, it is advantageous if the opener roll of an open end spinning assembly is easily accessible and can be readily disassembled, so that if there is damage to the opener roll or its bearing there will not have to be a lengthy shutdown of the spinning machine. It has been contemplated to provide arrangements with the opener roll fixed detachably in its bearings in a housing. It is also known (German AS No. 2,234,422) that a clamping section may be provided on the housing that surrounds the opener roll, so that the opener roll, drawn off with its bearing after loosening of the clamping section, can thus be disassembled. If care is not taken in disassembling and assembling such an opener roll, there is danger that the bearing will be jammed and damaged, so that after a short operating time there will again be damage to the opener roll.
The problem to which the invention is addressed therefore is development of a spinning assembly of the kind that is mentioned, such that the opener roll may be easily assembled and disassembled without danger in these operations of damage to the opener roll and its bearing. This problem is solved according to an important feature of this invention by providing that the opener roll and the opener roll housing are made as a detachable structural unit.
The disassembly of the opener roll with its housing that accepts the bearing offers no difficulty to the non-specialist. Very importantly, a disassembling and subsequent assembling operation can be effected without damage to the bearing of the opener roll.
In further development of the invention, it is provided that the housing of the opener roll is thrust onto a support shaft and is secured in the operating position with a cover that can be removed, to open the spinning assembly. If in this embodiment of the invention the cover is removed for a servicing operation, to open the spinning assembly, the housing with the opener roll is no longer secured, so that it can be taken off of the support shaft easily. The disassembly can therefore be done without difficulty by workers who have little training.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.